gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Robot Wars P
Super Robot Wars P (Japanese: スーパーロボット大戦P Hepburn: Sūpā Robotto Taisen Pi) is a tactical role-playing game developed by B.B. Studio and published by Bandai Namco Entertainment for the PlayStation 4, Nintendo Switch & Steam. it is the Eleventh standalone entry to the series since Super Robot Wars T, ''It is First Super Robot Wars game for the PC and released in Japan and Asia. It is released on both Japan and many other Asian countries on July 1, 2020. also P is mean "Phantom". Gameplay Like the previous titles of the series, Super Robot Wars P is a Tactical RPG game with story Elements and utilizes the same graphics engine seen in ''3rd Super Robot Wars Z, Super Robot Wars V, Super Robot Wars X ''& Super Robot Wars T'', but with an inclusion of a 3D isometric map contrast to it's prequels. Plot TBA Development Super Robot Wars P continues the trend of the series for being a crossover tactical role-playing game featuring various series from other studios. It is also announced in the live event that it is the second game in the series to officially receive an English release in Asia and the third game in series to be given a C rating by CERO. In addition to the enhanced animation and graphics seen in 3rd Super Robot Wars Z: Celestial Prison Chapter, Super Robot Wars V, Super Robot Wars X ''& Super Robot Wars T''. The game itself marks a lot of new entries to the series and also a lot of returns. The game marks the return of both Brain Powerd, Mobile Suit Victory Gundam, The King of Brave GaoGaiGar FINAL, Shin Getter Robo vs. Neo Getter Robo, New Getter Robo, Koutetsushin Jeeg, Mazinkaiser(OVA), Mazinkaiser vs. The Great General of Darkness and Linebarrels of Iron(Manga Version) ''into the series proper, the first introduction of the first Transformers Series into the game in the form of ''Transformers: Super-God Masterforce and the debut of a non-mecha series into the game in the form of s-CRY-ed, Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Strikers, Persona Series(Persona 3, Persona 3 FES, Persona 3 Portable, Persona 4, Persona 4 Golden, Persona 4 Arena, Persona 4 Arena Ultimax, Persona 5 and Persona 5 the Royal), Starship Operators, Pretty Cure Series(HeartCatch Pretty Cure!, Smile Pretty Cure! and Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!), Symphogear(Normal, G, GX, AXZ and XD Unlimited), ViVidred Operation, Space Dandy, Metal Slug Attack and Honkai Impact 3rd. ''and make The Brave of Gold Goldran marks as the forth Brave series to debut in the franchise. and also ''Robot Girls Z ''makes its proper debut here in a mainstream Super Robot Wars game after its one-time event debut in ''Super Robot Wars X-Ω. In the game's second promotional trailer, the game debuts the "True Mazinger ZETA" (Japanese: 真マジンガーZETA Hepburn: Shin Majingā ZETA), an upgrade to Koji's Mazinger Z, making it the third original Mazinger Mecha to debut in the game since Mazinkaiser & Mazin Emperor G. World View Earth of Peace A Main World where a Earth had a Peace by a Heroes. * Example Series ** Mazinkaiser *** Mazinkaiser vs. The Great General of Darkness ** New Tetsujin-28 ** Shin Getter Robo vs. Neo Getter Robo ** Robot Girls Z ** Brave Express Might Gaine ** The Brave of Gold Goldran ** The King of Brave GaoGaiGar FINAL ** Koutetsushin Jeeg ** Linebarrels Of Iron(Manga Version) Earth of Shadow A First Parallel World where a Earth lived by Shadow. * Example Series ** Persona 3 *** Persona 3 FES *** Persona 3 Portable ** Persona 4 *** Persona 4 Golden *** Persona 4 Arena *** Persona 4 Arena Ultimax ** Persona 5 *** Persona 5 the Royal ** Shinkansen Henkei Robo Shinkalion The Animation Earth of Invaded A Second Parallel World where a Earth Invaded by Unknown Lifeforms. * Example Series ** Getter Robo Armageddon ** Vividred Operation ** True Mazinger Edition Z: The Impact! *** True Mazinger ZERO vs. The General of Darkness *** Mazin Emperor G *** True Mazinger ZETA ** Transformers: Super-God Masterforce ** Diebuster ** Symphogear *** Symphogear G *** Symphogear GX *** Symphogear AXZ *** Symphogear XD Unlimited ** Gurren Lagann *** Gurren Lagann The Movie: The Lights in the Sky are Stars ** Honkai Impact 3rd Earth of Universal Century A Third Parallel World where Earth started war by Zeon. * Example Series ** Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story: The Blue Destiny ** Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam ** Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ ** Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack *** Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack - Beltorchika's Children ** Mobile Suit Victory Gundam ** Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam *** Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam: Skull Heart *** Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam: The Steel Seven *** Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam: Ghost ** Mobile Suit Gundam Thunderbolt Earth of Despair A Forth Parallel World where Earth People had a Despair. * Example Series ** Pretty Cure *** Heartcatch Pretty Cure! *** Smile Pretty Cure! *** Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! ** New Getter Robo ** Mazinger Z: Infinity ** s-CRY-ed ** Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Strikers ** Martian Successor Nadesico: The Motion Picture – Prince of Darkness Earth of Revolution A Fifth Parallel World where Earth started a Revolution War. * Example Series ** New Mobile Report Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz ** Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie: A Wakening Of The Trailblazer *** Mobile Suit Gundam 00V: Battlefield Record ** Mobile Suit Gundam AGE(Third Generation~Fourth Generation) ** Starship Operators ** Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 ** Macross Frontier *** Macross Frontier The Movie: The False Songstress *** Macross Frontier The Movie: The Wing Of Good-Bye ** Brain Powerd ** Infinite Stratos *** Infinite Stratos 2 ** Valvrave the Liberator ** Expelled from Paradise ** Argevollen ** Cross Ange: Rondo of Angel and Dragon ** Space Dandy ** Metal Slug Attack ** ID-0 ** Dancouga - Super Beast Machine God ** God Beast Armor Dancouga Nova Series included Bold marks as Debut. # marks as Unit Only. * marks as DLC. Banpresto Original * Foke Mannyson * Arina Zepper * Sin-Z * Phation * Phationom * Platinunus Series Represented * Banpresto Orginal ** 2nd Super Robot Wars Alpha(#)* ** 3rd Super Robot Wars Alpha(#)* * New Tetsujin-28 * Brain Powerd * Aura Battler Dunbine ** Aura Battler Dunbine New Story Of Aura Battler Dunbine * Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story: The Blue Destiny'(#) * Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam * Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ * Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack ** Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack - Beltorchika's Children(#) * Mobile Suit Victory Gundam * Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam ** Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam: Skull Heart(#) ** Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam: The Steel Seven(#) ** ''Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam: Ghost(#)'' * New Mobile Report Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz * Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie: A Wakening Of The Trailblazer ** ''Mobile Suit Gundam 00V: Battlefield Record(#)'' * Mobile Suit Gundam AGE(Third Generation~Fourth Generation) * '''''Mobile Suit Gundam Thunderbolt * Transformers: Super-God Masterforce * Dancouga - Super Beast Machine God * God Beast Armor Dancouga Nova * Brave Express Might Gaine * The Brave of Gold Goldran * The King of Brave GaoGaiGar FINAL * Martian Successor Nadesico: The Motion Picture – Prince of Darkness * Getter Robo Armageddon * Shin Getter Robo vs. Neo Getter Robo * New Getter Robo * Koutetsushin Jeeg * Mazinkaiser(OVA) '' * ''Mazinkaiser vs. The Great General of Darkness * True Mazinger Edition Z: The Impact! ** True Mazinger ZERO vs. The General of Darkness(#) ** Mazin Emperor G ** True Mazinger ZETA * Mazinkaiser SKL * Robot Girls Z * Mazinger Z: Infinity * s-CRY-ed * Diebuster * Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Strikers * Persona 3 ** Persona 3 FES(#) ** Persona 3 Portable(#)' * '''''Persona 4 ** Persona 4 Golden(#)' ** '''''Persona 4 Arena(#)' ** '''''Persona 4 Arena Ultimax(#)' * '''''Persona 5 ** Persona 5 the Royal(#)' * '''''Starship Operators * Gurren Lagann ** Gurren Lagann The Movie: The Lights in the Sky are Stars * Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 * Linebarrels Of Iron(Manga Version) * Macross Frontier ** Macross Frontier The Movie: The False Songstress ** Macross Frontier The Movie: The Wing Of Good-Bye * Valvrave the Liberator * Expelled from Paradise * Argevollen * Cross Ange: Rondo of Angel and Dragon * Shinkansen Henkei Robo Shinkalion The Animation * Pretty Cure ** Heartcatch Pretty Cure! ** Smile Pretty Cure! ** Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! * Infinite Stratos ** Infinite Stratos 2 * Symphogear ** Symphogear G ** Symphogear GX ** Symphogear AXZ ** Symphogear XD Unlimited'(#) * '''''Vividred Operation * Space Dandy * Metal Slug Attack * ID-0 * Honkai Impact 3rd Music The game's official music is composed by music studio Salamander Factory, with Takanori Arima as the Sound Director. The game also marks the forth time Dan Rudin became in charge as audio mixing engineer alongside his recording studio. The game's opening and ending themes are performed by Anison group JAM Project, with the single "PHANTOM SYMPHONY/Sonic Boom" being officially released on Augest 1, 2020. Trivia * This game was first Transformers Series in this game. * This game make Symphogear and Infinite Stratos had a Second Crossover, First is Super Heroine Chronicle. Category:Super Robot Wars Category:Super Robot Taisen Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:PlayStation 4 Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Steam Games Category:PC Games Category:PC Category:Microsoft Windows Category:Microsoft Windows Games Category:Crossover Category:Crossover video games Category:Tactical RPG Category:Role-player video games Category:Bandai Namco Category:Namco Bandai Category:Bandai Namco Entertainment Category:Bandai-Namco Games Category:Namco Bandai Games Category:Persona Category:RPG Category:Pretty Cure Category:Senki Zesshou Symphogear Category:Infinite Stratos Category:Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Category:Cross Ange Category:Gundam Category:Mobile Suit Gundam Category:WikiaisSpy24's Games Category:Gundam Wing Category:Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Category:Gundam 00 Category:Macross Category:Metal Slug Category:SNK Category:SNK Playmore Category:Valvrave the Liberator Category:Linebarrels of Iron Category:Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann Category:Diebuster Category:Mazinger Category:Getter Robo Category:Brave Series Category:Gaogaigar Category:Might Gaine Category:Goldran Category:Transformers Category:Aura Battler Dunbine Category:S-CRY-ed Category:CERO C Category:Robot Girls Z Category:Dancouga Category:Mazinkaiser SKL Category:Steel God Jeeg Category:Shinkalion Category:Expelled from Paradise Category:Space Dandy Category:Argevollen Category:Martian Successor Nadesico Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Role-playing Game Category:"T" Rated Category:Silver Will Argevollen Category:Vividred Operation Category:Starship Operators Category:ID-0 Category:Honkai Impact 3rd